No te dejaría
by m0thersmilk
Summary: La muerte de Dumbledore todavía se siente latente, pero Hermione ya no necesita hablar más sobre ese tema, sino de lo que paso todo el año antes de eso. R/Hr.One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR y lo tomé prestados anoche cuando de repente, me puse _superhipermegaultra_ cursi.

* * *

El sol sabía que era un día para no aparecerse, que todo estaba demasiado mal, el comienzo de lo más duro. El ambiente seguía tenso, aún se sentía ese dolor de la muerte tan cerca, se olía, pero ya no afectaba tanto como hace unas horas.

Ron guardaba cosas en su baúl, era tiempo de ir a casa y de prepararse para lo que se venía. Él le había dicho a Harry que estaría con él, y Ron podía no ser el mejor mago, pero no iba a faltar a su palabra. Nunca le fallaría a su amigo.

Mientras terminaba de cerrar una maleta, la puerta se abrió de repente, y al estar divagando, el ruido lo hizo saltar de susto.

Era Hermione, y él sabía que necesitaba hacerle una pregunta y que le costaba sacarla, por como le miraba, de esa forma intensa, directo a los ojos que se conocía de memoria. Se acercó a él, y le dio un abrazo. Ron le correspondió tímido y algo turbado, pero luego pensó, que ella quizá seguía afectada por la muerte de Dumbledore, y probablemente no quería molestar a Harry.

Claro, Ron no sabía que Hermione prefería unas diez mil veces un reconfortante abrazo de él, que de Harry. Y tal como eso, se equivocó al pensar que era por Dumbledore que ella necesitaba ese abrazo.

-¿Por qué estuvimos así tanto tiempo?- le soltó de repente la castaña, que seguía con la cara escondida en el pecho del chico- dime Ron, ¿Por qué estuvimos horribles meses sin hablarnos?

¿Cómo responderle eso, sin dejarse al descubierto? o más bien ¿Cómo responder a eso sin verse como un tonto?

-No te quedes callado, me gusta oírte- le dijo Hermione, pasado un segundo al terminar de hablar.

-No se, Hermione.- le respondió en un susurró, con la voz ronca.

Se sintió muy cobarde al no poder decirle la verdad; que todo fue por haberse visto tan traicionado, tan dolido, tan celoso y despechado, porque él había esperado por ella, por su primer beso con Hermione Granger. Porque ella besó a Krum, y el sólo hecho de pensarlo lo irritaba. Pero de igual forma, se apaciguaba pensando que era él quien la tenía ahí envuelta entre sus brazos, y no Víktor.

-Pero, tú…- y Hermione se apartó un poco, ella necesitaba respuestas verdaderas, que la mirara a los ojos cuando le se lo dijera- tú me comenzaste a tratar muy mal de un momento a otro. Y luego, vino Lavender…

No quería meter a Lavender, no mientras la tenía a ella tan cerca.

-Dime que pasó entre tú y Krum- interrumpió Ron dando un suspiro.

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba justificar su estupidez, y prefería pensar que Ginny nunca mintió, y no que dejó pasar la oportunidad de estar con Hermione todo ese año, que en vez de estar ahí hablando parados en la mitad de la pieza, pidiéndose explicaciones, hubiesen estado besándose como locos encima de la cama, antes de partir.

En tanto, Hermione parecía desconcertada, y luego, esa expresión tan común en ella se articuló en su rostro, esa de haberlo entendido todo, pero esta vez, con cierto deje triste.

-Tú sabes que nos besamos- murmuró a ojos cerrados- ¿No es así, Ron?

Era cierto, siempre lo fue, y un algo muy desagradable se agolpó en su garganta.

-Sí, lo escuché. Y me sentí tan mal, Hermione. No puedo aguantar que otro te lleve de _nuestro_ lado.

-¿Nuestro?- preguntó Hermione, muy confundida.

-Claro, de Harry y el mío. No quería pensar que de un momento a otro… ya no ibas a estar conmigo.

Y, claro, Ron tubo **EL** error de coherencia, porque _Nuestro _y_ Conmigo_, no suenan juntos. Pero antes que Hermione pudiera replicar, Ron se le adelantó.

-Tú entiendes que yo no se que haríamos sin ti. Si de repente, te fueras con un tipo, y nosotros ya no fuéramos tan importantes en tu mundo- se alzó de hombros, miró a Hermione y la tomó de nuevo por la cintura, apretándola como si se fuera a escapar- me siento perdido si tú estás lejos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y el hecho de que Ronald le estuviera diciendo eso, que la estuviera abrazando así de intenso, era algo inefable para ella.

Tan pronto se apartó, todavía tenía esa sensación extraña de vacío. El hecho que Ron se refiriera a Harry todo el tiempo, era un pequeño dolor que le punzaba, a pesar de los abrazos y las palabras al oído.

-Nunca te dejaré solo Ron, en cuanto tú me prometas lo mismo.

-Nunca te dejaría sola, te quiero demasiado como para eso. Pase lo que pase siemrpe juntos.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron.

Y las palabras les salieron con una fluidez tan poco común, que se sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo, expectantes.

-Bueno, tengo que terminar mi maleta- dijo de repente Hermione, como saliendo de una ensoñación- te veo abajo, junto con Harry.

-Adiós– dijo mientras le miraba irse, con una vocecilla en su interior diciéndole que la detuviera, la trajera contra sí y la besara, declarándose de una vez por todas, que iba a cumplir su palabra para siempre, porque la protegería en la aventura que se les venía encima, que cuando pasara todo, quería vivir con ella, nunca faltar a su palabra, tal como con Harry, cuando le prometió nunca dejarlo.

* * *

Porque, a mi parecer, el problemilla besoKrum/NoviasgoLavender, necesitaba al menos, algo de explicación. Otro R/Hr :3, pero está algo cargado a la miel, nose xd, los dejo a su criterio. ¡Besitos!


End file.
